


[podfic] Chance Encounter

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [51]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Angel meets Booth
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chance Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396407) by [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto). 



****Title:** [Chance Encounter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396407)   
**

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/profile)[secondalto](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Angel the Series, Bones

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:04:16

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/52%20\(AtS_B\)%20_Chance%20Encounter.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
